The Girl From the Moon
by Gamergirl777
Summary: when Kya the first born of aang and Katara masters waterbending at a very young age people think it is because of her silver hair many people get greedy and tr to cut her hair to make them good benders too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Little

When I was little I loved water, I loved the way it felt on my body and the way its energy can be used for destruction or life, I loved the rain, snow, even hail appealed to me. One day I was at the beach, my mother laying down under a umbrella and my father right beside her, I splashed around with a red beach ball when the biggest wave was heading ashore, it was a tsunami. I tried to run out but the current pulled me deeper in the ocean the wave was right in front of me I closed my and held my breath, I held my breath for a minute then opened my eyes to find my mother froze the wave right at my nose and I was in the sky being held by my dad floating on his glider. As you could probably guess my parents are the avatar and a master waterbender known as Aang and Katara. Once every one heard the news it was avatar day and my mom dad and me were on a big parade float with confetti and streamers everywhere.

That evening we ate noodles and rice and while my mom and dad sorted through fan letters, bills, and tribe reports I went sound asleep in my small blue bed. I thought about how everyone loved them for there bending and what would it be like if no one had bending how would they judge each other.

The next morning I brushed my hair ate an apple and went to bending school ive met one friend named Lima in this class but because of my thick grey hair everyone other than her call me grandma. That same day I had a small test to see how I progressed. They told me before I went in to think of my favorite thing which was water. After the kid who passed by only doing a few splashes was done I went in, I took a deep breath than released my emotions I swung my hands up and jerked them down I herd a crack and knew I had done the water whip a expert move. The judges mouth were wide open in shock because I knew for a 4- year old that was pretty impressive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 wolf 0-0

Now I am twelve and have almost master water bending, the final stage to complete my training was at the full moon in 3 days, which is not much time! My mother and father both think I should use the time by practicing which is a good theory but that stresses the crap out of me especially due to the fact that that it is a full moon so even if I fail it will turn out to be pretty strong to the judges but not to me, I mean people expect me being the avatars daughter to succeed in everything. I went to the woods to relax, I sat down on my rock at the edge of the falls( like I said I loved water) and laid down and closed my eyes absorbing the sounds of nature surrounding me. Then, I heard a noise a rustled of something large in the bushes, it became louder and louder until my dad appeared out of nowhere. He was probably napping or something when my mom told him to go spend time with me. I moved my bag and he sat down beside me listening to the breeze as he stared out In the distance then he looked at me, he asked me about the reason I come out here most every day, I thought about it for a second then spoke "Because it calls me." He was silent for a moment then decided we should head back.

We were about half a mile from the falls when I heard more ruslting, this time even louder than I the other. It came close then pounced out a wolf, then another, then 10 more. My dad told me to stand back and was already in defense mode ready to blow away or even kill all the wolf he heaved back and right when he was about to strike I stood in front of him to block his shot, he forced himself to stop and went home angry at me. I was still standing there when a wolf pounce on me and bit my neck. I thought I passed out when I woke to the wood at twilight, I sat and realized I was starving, I walked to the nearest restraunt and ate some soy rice with broccoli. I got home and went to sleep. The whole night was filled with sharp pains in my body, I woke up twice to throw up but that was all.

The day had come time to show what can do, but there was still the whole day to get through. I packed a bag with my blades and some bread and cheese just in case I got hungry, then I went off into the woods I reached the waterfall to discover that I was bleeding This wasn't good news since right in front of the waterfall was the wolf that tackled me the other day. Instead of trying to kill him I was a lover of animals and the expression on its face looked like it was sorry I went to so close I could touch its nose I sat down and offered it some foul I caught and it accepted. I went up to me and rubbed my side I could tell it had no intention to harm me. Another wolf came out of nowhere it was fierce looking, It pounced at me when the other wolf came in and barked the fierce one stopped and barked like they were talking and it came and rubbed me. It was almost time so I got up and kissed both wolfs on the nose and said goodbye for now. When I got to the school field the judge was already there judging someone else. After she was done it was my turn I took a deep breath and began. I started with a double water whip then turned it into ice, the judge did not seem impressed so I let go and all went black for a moment. The next thing I could see was me with glowing white hair and eyes and with wings made out of water. I was gliding in the sky It seemed unreal till I was back in my body I flew and shot some ice blades then landed. The judge was blown away but not as much as I was. I was catching my breath when I saw the same wolf.


End file.
